


Il pleut sur mon cœur

by malurette



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, Rain, cleansing rain, happy rain, they have their own brand of weirdly fluffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zimmy et Gamma, un jour de pluie... la pluie efface beaucoup de choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il pleut sur mon cœur

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il pleut sur mon cœur (et ça fait vachte du bien mais ça vous r’garde pas)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gunnerkrigg Court  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** ‘Zimmy’ Zeta ; indices de Zimmy/Gamma  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Tom Siddell pour les persos et l’histoire, Paul Verlaine pour le titre mais ça doit être dans le domaine public maintenant ; en tout cas je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** outre le fait que cette fic date de presque trois ans, ça doit bien faire un an que je suis en pause dans ma lecture du webcomic de base et que je me dis qu'il faudrait que je la reprenne mais que je procrastine... oops ?
> 
> **Thèmes :** « chantons sous la pluie » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (24 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

La saison humide... (enfin, plus que d’habitude) après une longue période sèche (car contrairement aux idées reçues l’Angleterre entière n’est pas un trou pluvieux toute l’année) ayant mis Zimmy à cran : la libération. Puis entre chaque ondée, assez de temps pour que les ténèbres reviennent et qu’elle soit heureuse de s’en débarrasser de nouveau, mais pas assez pour la ramener dans les tréfonds de son mauvais caractère.

La plupart des élèves détestent cette partie de l’année, son humidité pernicieuse qui s’infiltre partout, le vent qui accompagne les pluies, la grisaille continue, les rhumes qui en découlent.  
Et voir Zimmy étrangement joyeuse, souriant souvent de ses dents pointues, est encore plus terrifiant que sa personnalité ronchon et mordante habituelle. Ou, pire encore... l’entendre fredonner, toute à son contentement.

Zimmy se fiche éperdument de ce que pensent les autres. Elle a tout ce qu’il lui faut :  
ne plus être dans son ancien centre d’expérimentation  
avoir Gamma à ses côtés  
une pluie bienfaisante pour laver les ténèbres ;  
Que demander de plus ?

Oh... être peut-être encore plus proche de Gamma. Tenir les gens stupides à distance d’elles. Vraiment, pas grand’ chose. Au rythme où ça va tout ça arrivera naturellement, de toute façon.


End file.
